The Vow
by TheExiledGoddess
Summary: Rei's the country's Shinshoku, a child blessed with the light of the gods and Kai's the fearsome demon in the Southern mountains. When a special bond forms between them, will it be able to transcend the laws of heaven and hell? R&R, this is my first fic so yeah xD Will make it long or short depends on the views/reviews xD Tis Shounen-ai. You have been warned xD
1. The Demon and The Priest

**Hi everyone I apologize for having deleted the first one and not continuing it. I forgot about this story because of school and kind of forgot the plot so I decided to re write it. By the way, thank you for those who wanted me to continue this story and liked it before. **

**I'm still debating if I should keep this short or long. **

**Anyway, I hope you'd like it – as much as you did the original one for those who've read it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not claim any ownership to BEYBLADE. **

**Chapter One. The Demon and the Priest**

The slowly forming thick and dark clouds signalled the arrival of a huge storm. Streaks of lightning continued to slice across the vast gloomy skies while loud roars of thunder echoed throughout the land. All the citizens have evacuated into their homes where it will be safer. It was ordered earlier that no one was allowed to leave their residences unless it's for emergency.

In the shrine, in an isolated and guarded room of the Shinshoku, the priest and oracle who serve as the intermediary between the gods and the humans, the young man sat on the tatami floors listening to the rather loud noises outside; noises coming from the monks who were busy running here and there to secure the entire manor from the storm. He couldn't help but chuckle when he heard one of the monks trip and fall and then blamed another monk which started a childish argument of whose fault it was.

"They sure are noisy" Lee, one of the onmyoujis who protect the Shinshoku furrowed his eyebrow, fighting the urge to shout at the monks outside.

"Oh c'mon, give them a break" Brooklyn, another onmyouji, laughed.

"Besides, seems like the Shinshoku doesn't mind" Mystel added peeking through the door where he caught a glimpse of the young man.

"Hey, don't peek" Ming-Ming scolded giving the young blonde onmyouji a light thump on the head with her a paper fan.

"What's he doing?" Brooklyn asked.

"Probably praying to appease the storm god" Mystel shrugged his shoulders.

The Shinshoku, more known by some as Rei, was a young man who was in his early twenties, the youngest Shinshoku the country ever had. He had long raven mane that freely cascaded on his back down to his ankles. He wore gold and white robes that barely showed his sun-kissed skin and only revealed his face and hands. And the feature that the monks, onmyoujis and the countrymen, even the king, marvelled the most were his golden eyes that many believed to be a symbol of how much the gods loved him.

All the previous Shinshokus came from either a family of onmyoujis or a family of exorcists that when the "light of god", the symbol of the gods' choice for the next Shinshoku, appeared on a child who was born from a 'sinful' woman, it was a much unexpected event and some others even called it an ominous omen. Nevertheles, Rei was taken from his family and raised in the shrine by the monks. His spiritual powers were undoubtedly strong which attracted a lot of demons thus the onmyoujis' presence were needed.

As time passed and the new Shinshoku grew, he proved that he was unlike all the previous Shinshokus. His powers were beyond anyone else's to the point that even some of the demons daren't to attack him. The people gradually believed and revered him.

"Seems like we have a huge one" Robert said as he approached his fellow onmyoujis.

"Got that right" Mystel yawned.

"How are the monks?" Brooklyn wondered.

"Well they're in some kind of panic since they could sense the abnormality of this storm."

"So a demon is really causing it?" Ming-Ming asked.

"Yeah, besides its summer, it's almost impossible to have such large storms at this time of the year."

Within the room, Rei could hear their conversation. He sighed and pulled out his flute from the sleeves of his robe.

"He's pretty mad" he thought to himself. He walked to the doors of his porch and slid it open. The onmyoujis outside heard it and immediately came inside his room to warn him not to go outside.

"Rei, that's dangerous!" Lee exclaimed. Rei had walked out to the porch. The panic and worry in the onmyoujis slowly faded when they noticed a golden glow that seemed to be protecting the Shinshoku from the heavy rain and strong wind.

"He's mad" Rei said with a small smile.

"He?" Ming-Ming wondered.

"Did some people climb the southern mountain?" Rei asked.

"Aah, yea, about three to five men but we were able to save them before the demons nesting in that mountain devoured them" Brooklyn scratched his head.

"Those people never learn do they? We've warned them of how dangerous that mountain is" Robert sighed.

"So that's why" Rei laughed.

"Rei?"

The raven-haired raised the flute to his mouth and blew. Rei's spiritual powers amplified the sound of the flute which replaced the thunders from echoing throughout the land. As he continued playing, the rain gradually stopped and the wind became gentler. The thick clouds parted and some even faded away revealing the beautiful blue sky and the magnificent sun.

"Did he just―" Ming-Ming stuttered.

"―stop the storm with his flute?" Mystel continued.

The three older onmyoujis couldn't help but snicker.

"See, the monks didn't have to panic at all" Brooklyn laughed.

Rei inhaled the fresh cold breeze and smiled to himself.

"Did you like it?" he wondered.

Golden eyes were suddenly staring into blood crimson ones. The onmyoujis' eyes were wide and their faces were pasted with expressions of shock, panic and small hints of fear.

"Y-You're―"

"The Demon God of the Southern Mountains, Kai" Lee hissed and was just about ready to draw his sword and attack when the crimson-eyed demon smirked and with a whip of wind, vanished just as quickly as he appeared.

"Wha?" Brooklyn blinked.

"Tch, he escaped" Lee scoffed and sheathed his sword again. His narrowed eyes moved to Rei who was still standing at the porch, as calm as he had always been. He walked over to him and tapped his shoulder.

"Rei, are you alright?"

"Yep, now, why don't you all just relax and have tea with me?" Rei smiled and without hearing any retorts and other reactions from the onmyoujis, he proceeded to the exit of his room.

"Did he just completely brush off what happened here?" Brooklyn asked in disbelief.

"Let it go, Brook, let it go" Robert tapped the redhead's shoulder.

Tyson and Max who had just arrived after having a meeting with the King met the Shinshoku on their way to visit him in his room. They noticed the approaching onmyoujis and wondered why one of their friends had such an ominous aura around him.

"Um, how much did we miss?" Max asked.

"The Southern Demon God was here… I think" Brooklyn wrinkled his nose.

"What?!" Tyson panicked, "Where? Where is he?"

"_Was_ Ty, was" Ming-Ming shook her head.

"He broke through a barrier that was created by the combined powers of fourteen onmyoujis… again" Robert furrowed his eyebrows and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"He's not called a demon god for no reason you know" Brooklyn sighed.

"Damn it" Lee scoffed and walked out of the room.

It happened a few months ago. The infamous and feared demon god from the Southern mountains suddenly appeared in the shrine and in front of the Shinshoku no less.

/Flashback/

The day was like the others. The sun shone brightly on the clear blue sky. The cherry blossoms that have started to bloom showered around the shrine manor and covered the ground with beautiful pink petals. Rei sat on the porch of his room playing his flute while the seven onmyoujis sat around him as audience while enjoying the tea and pastries the King sent.

"It's so peaceful" Ming-Ming hummed while taking in the aroma of the freshly brewed tea.

"Indeed" an unfamiliar voice replied. The seven onmyoujis were immediately on their feet to attack the intruder. They were filled with panic and shock when they found Kai sitting next to the Shinshoku, a couple of strands of Rei's hair in his hand. Rei blinked back and was speechless.

"K-Kai!" Robert roared,

"Don't move!" Lee commanded, sweat rolling down his face. Their precious Shinshoku's life was currently at the hand of a merciless and blood-tainted demon god. One false move and Kai might slash though Rei's throat in a blink of an eye.

Opposite to the expressions of the onmyoujis, Kai was at ease wearing a confident smirk. He gently pulled the strands of hair to his nose. The onmyoujis could only watch with utter disbelief but there was still that hint of panic.

"Um…" Rei blinked.

Kai smirked and caressed Rei's cheeks which made the raven-haired flinch.

"I want you" Kai said.

Rei tilted his head, "Eh?"

The onmyoujis were practically turned to stones when they heard it.

To the language of demons and the understanding of the humans as well as the general population of onmyoujis, what Kai said could be translated to "I want to devour you" as in literally eat Rei. But to the understanding of the much older onmyoujis who have a wider range of knowledge and experiences, it was interpreted as wanting to _do it_.

With a mischievous laughter, Kai vanished immediately after he said those words leaving Rei rather confused since his mind hasn't really processed what happened and what the demon said, and Lee and the others with an eternal vow to never let the demon god near their precious Shinshoku ever again―for two separate and different reasons.

Although their plan of keeping Rei out of the now dubbed as the perverted demon god's reach was nothing less than a complete failure since Kai had just made it an everyday routine to visit the shrine to listen to Rei's flute.

/END OF FLASHBACK/

"Who knew a fearsome demon like him would be fascinated by Rei's music?" Brooklyn wondered while on their way to the shrine garden to have tea.

"I guess there really are some things only Rei could do" Ming-Ming laughed.

"This is not a laughing matter. The Shinshoku is being pursued by a demon, literally. We, as onmyoujis tasked to protecting him, have to do something about it!" Lee roared, the pupils of his eyes turning to slits and an invisible fire burst from him.

"Lee, Rei doesn't like violence in the shrine" Robert reminded.

"In any case, why don't we just enjoy the tea today? The storm's just passed after all" Tyson cheered.

"What the hell does that have to do with this?" Brooklyn raised an eyebrow. Tyson ignored the comment and instead ran towards the exit where Rei was waiting.

"Maybe we should tell Rei to stop playing his flute, maybe Kai would stop coming if he did" Ming-Ming thought.

"Oh I doubt about that" Robert smirked. Lee narrowed his eyes while Brooklyn stifled his laughter.

"What? What's so funny?" Mystel wondered.

"You're too young to know" the two replied in chorus while Lee just snorted and stomped his way out.

-x-

**TBC…**

**I'll be updating this every Friday or Saturday.**


	2. A Caged Bird

_**Here's the update! I tried to upload on Saturday but the net was crappy so I couldn't _**_

_**Ah and forgive the wrong grammars, it isn't my native language :)**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Beyblade**_

* * *

**Chapter Two. A Caged Bird**

* * *

At the heart of the Southern mountain was a huge and old castle that was built hundreds of years ago. It was originally owned by a lone demon king before the land was made into a country of humans. According to legends, the demon king died from committing a taboo ― although no one really knew what taboo it was. Anyway, since the castle was vacant, Kai decided to make it his dwelling place; his eternal sanctuary.

Well, at least he planned it to be _only_ his.

After a little trip from hunting trespassers of his domain, he returned to the castle with a bag full of human equipment and treasures. He gracelessly threw the bag to the floor where a blood wolf* approached and sniffed it.

"You owe me for this" Kai said and left to get himself a drink.

The wolf grinned and slowly transformed to a human-like figure with skin white as snow, hair red as blood and eyes as blue as sapphire. With a whistle, two demon bats appeared and took the bag.

"Bring it to my room" the man said. The bats nodded and disappeared into a puff of smoke.

"Much as I love seeing you naked, Kai would kill you if he saw you like that" a familiar voice commented. A falcon flew through the castle window and slowly transformed to a human form while gliding towards the redhead.

"He's too busy with his new toy to even care." The redhead turned on his heels to welcome his lover and reached out his hand to him.

"Kai has a new toy?" the falcon replied allowing the wolf to wrap his arms around his neck.

"Yup, a human priest" the wolf smirked before leaning to a passionate kiss.

"I will burn you" Kai threatened with a ball of flame in his hand.

The intimate couple broke apart and the wolf playfully jumped behind the falcon to hide himself.

"Oh c'mon, you don't really mean that. You'd be lonely without us" the wolf teased. Kai threw the ball which the falcon swiftly avoided along with the wolf. Kai rolled his eyes.

"But seriously Kai, a human? And a priest no less" the falcon, more known as Bryan said.

"What of it?" Kai glared.

"It's just so not like you to choose a human priest" another voice came. From the stairs came the current lord of the castle, at least that's what he considers himself to be. It was Kai's grandfather, a more fearsome demon god who, though Kai hated the fact, is a couple times more powerful than him.

"Although I don't really mind," Voltaire then glided over to a chair and sat there crossing his legs, a demon bat came and brought him a glass of red wine, "so long as he's just a toy." Kai simply glared at him.

"You've been going to that shrine frequently these past few days, its making me wonder if it's really just entertainment you're after" Voltaire continued after taking a sip.

"Or are you planning on making him yours so that you can eat his heart?"

"It's none of your business" Kai spat the words. Voltaire brushed it off with a grin. He stood up and headed to the door.

"Hmm, I wonder about that" With those final and mystifying words, Voltaire disappeared.

Tala, the wolf, who has untangled himself from Bryan and now fully clothed, brushed his hair back and slumped on the couch.

"Your grandfather is more of a sourpuss than you are" he said, "Calling himself the lord of this castle, what bullshit. You don't even fucking live here you damn old man!"

"Oh, aren't you the brave man. Why don't you try saying that to his face?" Bryan teased.

"Are you kidding me? I'd be killed before I could even say anything let alone get close to him" Tala scoffed.

"Huh? I thought Kai's come back?" Spencer, one of the castle's occupants said.

"He has. He's over the―" Tala stopped when there was no Kai to be found in the living room. He pouted and crossed his arms.

"That is just rude!"

* * *

After having a few glasses of wine, Kai flew down the mountain again and to the shrine where he found some of the villagers having an audience with Rei, although the priest was hidden behind wooden blinds.

It seemed like a demon had attacked one of the villages at the northern most part of the country and killed most of the villagers there.

"We've asked for the assistance of some onmyoujis but they weren't able to defeat the beast" one of the villagers said, trembling in fear.

"And where are these onmyoujis now?" Lee asked.

"They've… been devoured…" another cried.

"I understand. Don't worry, I promise we will bring back the peace in your village and exorcise the demon. For now, you may take refuge in the shrine" Rei assured the villagers. They were overjoyed and bowed before being taken to a room where they could spend the night until the King could find a new home for them.

"We'll take care of it" Lee said when he noticed the uneasiness in Rei's eyes. "You can't leave the shrine remember?"

"Those people… and the onmyoujis… they were…"

"You don't need to blame yourself. It's inevitable. This happens everywhere since demons exist in this world."

"I'm a Shinshoku for a reason. What good am I if I couldn't even protect the people?"

"Yes and you're also human. There are limits to your powers just as we have to ours. In any case, if you really want to do something for the people who died, pray for them and help their souls to the other side" Lee said tapping Rei's shouldners and showing him a reassuring smile.

"Be careful."

"We will." And with a last smile, Lee headed off with the other three onmyoujis. Ming-Ming, Max and Brooklyn were the ones left to stay and protect Rei in case 'some other' demon attacked the shrine – or in this case, a crimson eyed demon.

Rei sat back on the floor and sighed.

"The lion has a point you know" said a voice from behind him. Kai had gracefully transported from a tree not too far from the shrine and to the porch just a few meters away from Rei.

"Lion?" Rei raised an eyebrow but Kai simply smirked.

"So you're not allowed to leave this place?"

"The monks always said that a Shinshoku has to remain pure and untouched. They said the outside world is filled with vile creatures and if I ever roamed there, I'd be tainted. So yeah, setting foot outside of the shrine grounds is as impossible as pigs flying and crows turning to white. They kind of have this weird belief that if I became defiled, the gods would get upset and stop speaking to me which also meant the end of the country."

"Those bald old men have the most obnoxious beliefs."

Rei couldn't help but chuckle at the rude but still funny nickname.

"But you spent your childhood outside the shrine; wouldn't that already mean that you're 'defiled', as they so lovingly put it?"

Rei shrugged his shoulders. "I was taken from my mother right after birth because god's light appeared on my forehead and the monks raised me in the shrine ever since."

Kai narrowed his eyes. "Then you've never met her."

Rei's body twitched. It was a topic no one dared open with him.

"I've… seen pictures of her," Rei replied, "I tried to ask about her… but everyone said it was best if I didn't know her."

Rei's voice was almost incomprehensible and he was hesitant.

Kai furrowed his eyebrows. "Weren't you mad that you were never given a choice?"

Rei turned to look at him and when golden eyes stared into beautiful scarlet ones, the feelings that the young Shinshoku desperately hid for many years threatened to rise. His eyes glistened as he could feel some water daring to pile up in them. He quickly blinked them back.

He opened his mouth only to be stopped by Kai's index finger pressed on his lips. Rei was bewildered.

"Don't answer that."

Kai sighed and pulled away. He stood up and offered a hand to Rei. The raven tilted his head. The demon's smile assured the raven to accept it.

"Do you want to see the world?"

The three onmyoujis who were just outside of Rei's room quickly came inside when they realized what the crimson demon intended to do. As soon as they slid open the door, Rei disappeared along with Kai.

"Wah! He took Rei! The Shinshoku's been kidnapped!" Ming-Ming panicked.

"We gotta call the others!" Max joined.

"Calm down you two" Brooklyn said.

"Calm down? How the hell can we calm down when Rei's been taken?!"

"Nothing's gonna happen to Rei, at least not while that demon god is with him."

"Huh?" the two younger ones wondered.

"Ahh, he's gonna blow if he finds out…" Brooklyn scratched his head, "Let's summon our familiars and try to follow them."

* * *

At the northern borders, Lee, Robert, Tyson and Mystel were just about finished rounding up the chaotic demons, with Tyson receiving a bit of scratches here and there die to his clumsiness and carelessness. Sometimes the other onmyoujis wonder how the hell the boy got Dragoon, presumably the most powerful familiar, as his own. Despite his young age and kind of loud personality, Tyson Granger was one of the country's best and most powerful onmyoujis. He may have flaws here and there when it is really needed; he's someone the onmyoujis can really count on.

"Letting a puny demon like that to cut you like this, how the hell are you the strongest onmyouji?" Mystel mumbled while wrapping Tyson's arm in bandages.

"Hey I was taken by surprise!" was Tyson's retort.

"Yes, yes" Mystel nodded.

"Looks like we're done here" Robert dusted some dirt from his pants. He and Lee was burying the corpses of some of the villagers they weren't able to save in time. Lee placed white dandelions on the small hills of soil.

"Let your souls rest in peace" he prayed.

"Let's head back to the shrine."

**TBC**

* * *

_**I gotta ask a question: I have two plots for this story. The question is: do you guys want some action in this story as in like a conquerors versus protectors kind of thing or just a plain romantic story with a just a tinsy bit of actions here and there?**_

_**Please leave me some comments/reviews/critics. They're highly appreciated :D **_

_**Arigatou Gozaimasu :3**_


	3. Blood Stained Paradise

**Here's the update! Sorry I was late. My asthma attacked and I freaking got hospitalized again -_-**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not claim any ownership to BEYBLADE.**

* * *

**Chapter Three. Blood Stained Paradise**

* * *

It was a scene he'd only seen from paintings and picture books; something he always thought to only be found in heaven. There were thousands of beautiful flowers of varying colors and fragrances. The lone meadow at the heart of the mountain was wide as far as the eyes could see just after a forest of fruit-bearing trees. The magical scenery only became even more beautiful with the peaceful vast blue blanket above and brilliant sun and the little birds playing across the skies.

No one would ever have believed that such a place existed in a gloomy and feared mountain.

Not like anyone else could've seen it anyway.

Rei could only marvel at the scene before him, his eyes glimmering in excitement and disbelief. It was like none could erase the huge curve that decided to stay on his lips. Kai smiled to himself and urged the Shinshoku to go on and walk around which the latter gladly did. He carefully took his steps from Kai, letting go of his hand and to the spacious garden. The birds circled and chirped around him as if welcoming him to their safe haven.

With a gentle wave of his hand, the fallen petals on the ground blew up and showered down on Rei. The smile he thought was at its max grew even wider as Rei lifted his hands and unconsciously spun and danced around, his hair smoothly flowing behind him as he moved.

Finally feeling the strain on his legs after just standing around for a long period, Rei propped down the soft grass. He raised a hand and allowed a bird to perch on his finger. The bird chirped and tilted its tiny head as if trying to communicate with the raven. Rei chuckled.

Feeling fulfilment for bringing elation to the Shinshoku, Kai quietly sat next to Rei. He opened his palms and in it a flower crown slowly materialized. He gently placed it on top of Rei's head.

"Now you really look like a princess."

"I know I look feminine but I assure you that I am male" Rei sighed which made the bird fly away. He sighed again and stared up the sky. He breathed in the thousand fragrances of the flowers which oddly still smelled wonderful despite being a combination of many different scents. That combined with the cold but soothing touch of the wind against his skin made Rei close his eyes and enjoy the feeling.

For the first time in his long life, Kai found himself smiling more often just by seeing the calm and gentle face of the human beside him. He took a deep breath and lied down using his arms as pillows. He looked at the few thin clouds that moved across the vastness of the sky, some even forming some kind of shape.

Behind the trees not too far from them were the three onmyoujis who miraculously were able to follow them. How they got through the maze-like structure of the forest was anyone's guess. But Brooklyn concluded that Kai had wanted them to follow him which is why they succeeded to pass through without any trouble. They were as astonished as Rei upon finding the secret world. Ming-Ming's eyes glistened in amazement while Max's widened in fascination and scepticism. Brooklyn couldn't just believe his eyes.

"That something like this existed in this mountain, it's unbelievable" he thought aloud.

"I know right?"

The three were immediately on their guard when an unfamiliar presence suddenly appeared from behind them. A Blood wolf then slowly emerged through the bushes.

"A… blood wolf?" Ming-Ming said.

"An S-class demon" Brooklyn added.

A menacing laughter then echoed from the creature and a cloud of dark aura leaked from it. Slowly, it transformed to stunning human-like figure with beautiful sapphire orbs and blood red hair. Ming-Ming quickly blushed up to her ears before fully covering her eyes.

Tala was, after all, naked as a baby.

"Hey there, humans" he chimed giving a small wave of a hand.

Brooklyn narrowed his eyes and positioned himself, ready to attack. Max, though a little embarrassed as well because of the redhead's shameful display, also readied himself. Ming-Ming tried to cover her eyes with one hand while the other prepared to unsheathe her sword, the red tints were still there.

"Now, now, do you really want a battle here?"

"What do you want?" Brooklyn asked, obviously unhappy of Tala's presence.

"Same as you guys."

Tala then playfully skipped his way passed the three without allowing them to even move.

"I just want to see it with my own eyes" he continued looking at where Kai and Rei seemed to be having a pleasant conversation.

Sensing no actual ill intentions from the demon, Brooklyn relaxed and turned on his heel.

"And now that you've seen it?" he asked.

Tala's eyes became blank for a second and he looked as if he was pained, something Brooklyn didn't fail to notice.

"Humans and demons can't co-exist" Tala whispered. He took a deep breath and turned to face the onmyoujis.

"This is just fair warning," He said, "The humans will soon face a great calamity. You'd better be prepared."

Max was going to ask what he meant when the ground suddenly trembled. The birds scattered in a panic and the animals were running for their lives. Both those inside the forest and the two individuals in the meadow were immediately on guard.

After several shaking of the ground that felt like a giant's footsteps, there was a second of silence. Kai narrowed his eyes trying to figure out what was coming when suddenly, from the other side of the forest, opposite from where Tala and the onmyoujis were, a blood-stained and lifeless body of a human flew towards the two. Kai effortlessly turned the corpse into dust before touching them but some of the blood from it splashed at both him and Rei.

Rei's body shivered, his eyes widened and his mouth ran dry. He raised a trembling hand to his face and wiped the red stain. He stiffened at the sight of it. In an instant, all the flowers around him turned to red and an ominous and cold wind started to sweep through them. The onmyoujis felt it and had all the hairs on their body standing up. Tala gritted his teeth.

"Don't just stand there!" he shouted and quickly teleported to Kai's side. The onmyoujis snapped out of it and hurriedly followed after the demon wolf.

"It's a Fallen" Tala muttered. Kai groaned and furrowed his eyebrows even more. The five of them surrounded the Shinshoku as if already knowing that whatever was coming was obviously after Rei.

[A/N: A Fallen is a type of an S-class demon that completely lost its sanity and only exists to destroy and cause chaos. Because of its uncontrolled state, its power is almost comparable to a demon god and just like most demons; it desires absolute power and can only do so by eating the heart of the beloved child of the gods – obviously just fictional and my own idea so yeah xD]

"Give me… your… heart…" a deep growl then came from the forest. The shaking of the ground started again as it neared and soon came through revealing its monstrous appearance.

Its body size was twice of a full grown gorilla with long hair that was black as the night. Its eyes were glowing red, with long and thick fangs showing through its half open mouth that oozed saliva. Its hands and feet, both with long sharp nails, were dripping with blood with one of them even clutching the bottom half of a human.

Rei unconsciously stepped back, the powerful demonic energy of the Fallen completely dominating him. If it weren't for the barrier that his familiar created around him, he would've suffocated long since.

"Zeus!"

"Venus!"

"Draciel!"

One by one, a sword bearing the spirit of their most powerful familiar materialized in front of the three onmyoujis.

"Tala, can I trust you with Rei?" Kai asked.

"You're asking me to protect a human?" Tala smirked but a ball of sweat trailed down his face.

"I'm counting on you" Kai said and without hearing any comeback from the redhead, he bore his fangs and flaming red wings appeared on his back. His whole form was enveloped by a powerful demonic aura.

"Tch, with this I've paid that owe from earlier" Tala clucked his tongue and turned to Rei, "S'cuse me" he said and swept Rei off his feet instantly. He then quickly teleported to a safer distance from Kai and the onmyoujis. When he was sure of their location, he created a pentagram on the ground which created a powerful barrier around the two of them.

"Can we really trust him with the Shinshoku?" Ming-Ming worried.

"If Kai does, then yes" Brooklyn answered.

"Now the question is can we handle a Fallen with just the four of us? Kai may be a demon god but a Fallen is still a tough one to beat!" Max panicked.

"We have to" Kai hissed, "Because there's no way I'm letting that worthless piece of crap touch Rei." Kai took a step back and pushed to the ground as he leaped to the air. Brooklyn grinned and agreed to the though. He took a deep breath, concentrating his spiritual energies in his sword and dashed towards the huge demon. Ming-Ming and Max exchanged looks and followed suit.

Demonic energy started to collect inside Kai's hand.

"Dranzer" he called. A ball of flame appeared and it slowly turned to a long blood red sword that completely resembled his eyes. A beautiful crimson jewel sat at the middle top of the blade. He slowly and lightly slid the blade on his palm, enough to allow blood to flow from the cut. Kai's blood slowly envelope the sword which turned the blade just as red and filled with Kai's demonic energy.

"Hear me and obey my words" Kai chanted.

_That's the infamous Blood Sword Dranzer, a sword that cuts through anything and everything. It's a fearsome sword owned by an equally fearsome demon._ Brooklyn thought as he leaped back after having the Fallen block one of his attacks.

"I never thought I'd actually see it" Brooklyn snickered.

"Envelope and purge," Ming-Ming raised her sword, "Venus!"

A ball of light appeared at the end of the sword and when it had completed its form, the singing onmyouji slashed her sword in the air whilst sending the ball of light towards the Fallen.

Though it only brought little damage, The Fallen was thrown off balance causing it to fall on one of its knees. Its loud roar echoed throughout the mountain causing all the animals in it, even the lesser demons, to rampage in panic.

"Shit, the demons are in chaos" Tala hissed. "Hey can't you do something about it?" he turned to Rei who was focused on watching the battle from the other side.

"Do something about it?" Rei wondered, still a bit more of his attention on Kai and his friends.

"Pacify them or whatever, just stop the lesser demons from panicking."

"Pacifying them would mean purifying them" Rei worried. Tala unconsciously raised an eyebrow.

"You can't really mean you're worried about them?"

"Actually… I am… Is that wrong?" Rei tilted his head. Tala couldn't exactly express what he felt but the initial thought he had was, _Is this guy some idiot or something?_

"Hey, you're a Shinshoku right? A real Shinshoku with all the god's light and all that bull?"

Rei frowned at the last part but chose not to make a big deal out of it. He was talking to a demon after all. "Yes I am."

"Then why the hell are you concerned about purifying puny demons? Isn't that like your job?"

"But they're just in a panic because of the Fallen. They scared and purifying them just for that reason is kind of… cruel. I don't make it a habit to hurt those that are innocent."

Tala opened his mouth only to shut it again. He was first really annoyed that Kai, a ferocious, cruel and formidable demon god, became too occupied with this weak human being who everyone saw as the 'beloved child of the gods'. He wanted to see for himself what kind of person could fascinate Kai so much as to actually make him visit a human territory, let alone a sacred ground such as a shrine.

But he never expected that he too will be fascinated. He laughed at the thought which only made the Shinshoku more confused.

"I get it now" he said under his breath. He turned around letting Rei face his back.

"I'll create another barrier around this area, just stay there and don't leave here at any cost" Tala ordered and when Rei nodded, he left the protective barrier and leaped to the air. Rei watched as Tala started to chant something. An eight pointed star appear on the clouds above him that started to become dim and gather at that one particular area.

"Heed me," he called, "Wolborg." From the star, a large transparent dome slowly came down around the entire area where they were, completely blocking off any of the activities that were happening inside to be felt or heard outside.

"There, now those demons wouldn't feel the Fallen's energy anym―"

"You were so open I just had to take the opportunity" a malicious voice whispered in Tala's ear .

"Tala!" Rei screamed.

Blood dripped from the demon wolf's stomach as it was pierced by a demon's tail.

**TBC**

* * *

**Preview:**

"**T-Tala!" Rei cried.**

"**U-Urgh… y-you… idiot… I said… not to leave the barrier…" Tala tried to say which made him cough more blood.**

"**Yes, you shouldn't have left, beloved Shinshoku" another voice came from behind Rei, the blade of a long white sword right at his throat.**

* * *

_**By the way, all the weapons that the characters will use in this story are the sword version of their BitBeasts – their color is the equivalent of the color of the swords. All swords would have the same appearance at first [in different colors] but when released, that's where they'll differ. Kinda like the Bankai of the Zanpakutos in Bleach :D**_

_**I'm not very good with describing fight scenes but I'll try to make it good LOL**_

_**Till next time! The next chapter's on its way :)**_


	4. The Price of Seeing the World

**Here's the new chapter! Enjoy :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not claim any ownership to BEYBLADE.**

* * *

**Chapter Four. The Price of Seeing the World**

* * *

Fallen swung his large hands that Max wasn't able to successfully dodge and threw the blonde hard to the ground. Ming-Ming tried to help him but was caught by Fallen's other hand and attempted to crush her. Brooklyn, though already suffering a broken arm, swung his sword sending a blade of light towards Fallen's arm and cutting it off. Ming-Ming successfully escaped and summoned another familiar to ride on and back to the ground where Max struggled to get up from.

The young blonde spat blood and wiped some of it from his mouth as he used Draciel to stand up. He looked back at Fallen who was still on one of his knees and his arm, well what's left of it, as blood gushed from it. The sight was almost sickening to the onmyoujis and Ming-Ming tried not to vomit. But what was more repellent was the clumps of flesh that started to form another arm on Fallen.

"It can regenerate?!" Ming-Ming hissed.

"Burn" was Kai's command and sent a dragon of flame around Fallen's regenerating arm. It burned the flesh to dust thus disallowing any forming to happen. Fallen cried and roared deafeningly.

"You… Bastards!" Fallen then used his other arm to reach Kai. The crimson eyed demon stabbed the Fallen's palms with Dranzer. Kai narrowed his eyes and pierced even deeper which made Fallen scream louder and pulled his hand away.

Brooklyn took the opportunity that Fallen was occupied with tending to his wound and summoned another familiar which he rode to soar the sky.

"I wanted to save this for last but, whatever" he cursed. He turned his sword down, the end of the blade pointing downwards and released it.

"Heed my call" he recited. The white sword glowed and disappeared as it fell as if piercing the sky. The clouds collected from above him, forming some kind of cyclone but without the visible wall of wind, instead it was just a really strong and sharp wind. There were streaks of lightning slicing across the dim sky and there were loud roars of thunders.

Brooklyn stood on his familiar and opened his arms and palms.

Seven magic circles of various sizes appeared above Brooklyn as well as around Fallen. He faced the huge demon and directed his hands at him. The magic circles above him moved accordingly, following the palms of his hand. The magic circles around Fallen prevented the demon from freely moving.

"Return to the darkness you came from," he said. The circles started to rotate and glow.

"Because you don't belong here, Fallen." And with that, he folded his palms to a fist. The glow of the circles intensified and in a matter of seconds exploded, trapping Fallen in a pillar of light. The chaotic demon struggled to break free from the circles as its skin and flesh slowly started to disintegrate within the pillar.

Ming-Ming stared frozen at the light while Max's mouth ran dry and was half open.

"Bastard… Cursed onmyoujis… This is not over!" Fallen's final scream echoed as he completely disappeared and turned to dust along with the pillar of light.

Brooklyn panted and fell on one of his knees. Zeus also disappeared since he no longer had the energy to summon the spirit. His familiar slowly brought him down to the ground but he could barely even move. Ming-Ming and Max quickly tended to him.

"You just defeated a Fallen" Max said in utter amazement.

"YOU just defeated a Fallen!" he repeated excitedly.

Brooklyn sighed and tried to laugh it off but it seemed he was too weak to even do so.

Kai breathed out and smirked and was going to talk to the onmyouji when he felt the presence of two new S-class demons from Rei's direction. He cursed under his breath and hurried to them only to witness Tala being pierced by the long sharp tail of a demon. Tala spat blood and it trailed down his chin from his mouth. The white-haired demon pulled back its tail revealing a large bloodied hole on Tala's chest. The Blood wolf fell from the sky but Rei used his powers to carefully and slowly catch him in his arms but by doing so he also left the barrier.

"T-Tala!" Rei cried and successfully caught the redhead.

"U-Urgh… y-you… idiot… I said… not to leave the barrier…" Tala tried to say which made him cough more blood.

"Yes, you shouldn't have left, beloved Shinshoku" another voice came from behind Rei, the blade of a long white sword right at his throat.

Rei froze in his place.

"Aww, Fallen was defeated" the black haired demon behind him said dejectedly but was obviously unbothered by the loss of their probable comrade.

"Who are you?" Rei dared to ask.

The demon behind him smirked and leaned down, pulling Rei's bangs up causing the Shinshoku to raise his head.

"Queen is my name" she said and licked Rei's cheek which made the latter shiver.

"And I, my dear Shinshoku, am King" the white-haired demon courtly bowed as he floated down.

Kai gritted his teeth and his hands folded into tight fists. His eyes glowed and glared deadly at the two demons.

Queen noticed the antagonized demon god and grinned. She pulled Rei up, forcing him to let go of Tala. The redhead coughed even more blood but still tried to grab Rei's hand but only managed to grab the end of his robes. He glared as hard as he can at the black haired demon woman.

Queen glared back, obviously annoyed. She swung her sword and cut off Tala's hand. Rei's eyes grew wide and his whole body trembled as Tala's cry of pain echoed in his mind.

Everything around him was red.

His face and even his clothes were stained by blood.

It was sickening.

"Our master wants an audience with you so yeah" King smiled holding Rei's chin up. His eyes were completely wide and blank.

King tilted his head. "I thought you were supposed to have beautiful golden eyes," he said, "Guess they were only rumors."

"...t…t…ch…m"

"What was that?" King furrowed his eyebrows and moved closer.

"Do… t..ch..m..e"

"I can't quite hear you, Mr. Priest" King protested.

Queen grew annoyed and grabbed a handful of Rei's hair and pulled his head back.

"Speak up, you worthless human!"

"Get your filthy hands off me" was Rei's poisonous reply and an explosion of light struck them.

Kai's eyes widened as King and Queen's body slowly crumbled before his eyes.

"W-What the fuck is happening?!" Queen panicked as she saw her arm vanishing.

"T-This is― Stooooop!" King cried in agony.

From the foot of the mountain, Lee and the others were nearing the shrine when a huge earthquake was felt all over the land followed by large pillar of golden light from the mountain.

Lee instantly knew what it was and panic and fear quickly overcame him. He hissed and commanded his familiar to head for the mountain immediately. Tyson and the other onmyoujis had a good guess who were causing the light and followed after Lee.

By the time they got to Rei's location, Queen had lost half of her body. King used every last bit of his powers to escape even though a good amount of his own body was already destroyed. Lee's eyes widened.

"This is…" Tyson stuttered.

"God's Absolute Wall…" Lee continued.

"Why… why the hell did you use it Rei?!"

Rei's eyes were still blank but tears were streaming down his face.

The bloody corpse that was carelessly thrown at him, the critical injuries his friends suffered because of the Fallen and the bloodied Tala whose arm was cut off. They were something Rei never wanted to happen. He unconsciously looked at his hands which were also stained by Tala's blood. He trembled and looked in front of him where Tala's barely breathing body lied.

His almost lifeless eyes still staring at him as if telling him more that it was his fault.

Rei fell on his knees screaming and crying, his head clutched between his hands. The golden light intensified and created a barrier of wind around him, something everyone else couldn't get passed through.

Brooklyn, Ming-Ming and Max stared in horrification knowing all too well what the golden light was and how much toll it was taking on Rei's body. They could hear his cries.

Lee tried to penetrate the wall but Robert pulled him back.

"Are you insane? If you touch that wall you'd be shredded!"

"I have to save Rei! If he keeps using that power, it'll kill him!"

"I know but not like this! Nothing will be solved even if you die!"

Lee clenched his teeth and looked back at Rei.

While Brooklyn, Ming-Ming and Max were still frozen and unknowing of what they could do to save their Shinshoku, Kai landed near them.

"Honestly, shedding tears for a demon you've just met, you're really unique."

Kai sighed and started to walk passed the wall, his clothes slowly getting tattered in the process. The strong winds that merged with the wall caused cuts all over the demon god's body and yet he never bulged or walked back.

Lee and the other onmyoujis could see it from the other side of the wall and they couldn't believe their eyes. It was a pure light that was supposed to banish all evil and destroy all the demons that would be enclosed in it and yet why would a demon god such as him be able to penetrate the wall?

Kai successfully made it at the center. He first checked if Tala was still alive before moving on to Rei.

Though electrocuted by the overflowing sacred spirit leaking from Rei's body, Kai touched the Shinshoku's shoulder.

"Stop crying, it's not your fault. None of this is."

But Rei didn't react. Kai closed his eyes, tolerating the excruciating pain that surged through his body as he slowly wrapped his arms around Rei's cold and trembling frame.

"It's alright. Tala's alive. You don't have to cry anymore."

The life in Rei's eyes gradually reappeared. He clutched the back of Rei's tattered clothes.

"Tala… is alive?" he asked in an almost fading voice. Kai nodded. Rei cried even more but the wall of light was slowly disappearing and when it was completely gone, so was Rei's consciousness.

* * *

Three days passed but Rei showed no signs of awakening. The shrine had been completely shut off, disallowing any visitor. It was announced that the Shinshoku was gravely ill and that certain impurities might make his condition worse. Even the king wasn't allowed to see him. Only the onmyoujis could stay by Rei's side while the monks continued their works in the shrine all the while offering prayers for their Shinshoku's recovery.

Rei laid unmoving on his futon in his room while the onmyoujis exchanged shifts in guarding him outside. Lee had just arrived to take over Ming-Ming and Max's shift and told them to have their breakfast. The two gladly agreed.

Inside the room, Kai had made himself welcome once again and sat beside Rei. The young man was obviously still unconscious but the continuous moving of his chest proved that he was alive. Kai actually let out a relieved sigh.

Rei's face was peaceful as he slept. He wanted to caress his cheeks but was stopped but Lee who slid the door open just in time.

"You can't touch him," he said sternly and returned the stare that the demon was giving him. He scoffed and looked away soon.

"At least not now." When Kai showed a slight look of confusion, took a seat on the floor and cupped his face with one hand, using his arm as support while it was propped on one of his legs.

"Rei was born with a sacred barrier that protects him from impurities. Something the gods must've given him for extra protection. The thing is, the older Rei gets, the stronger that barrier becomes and sometimes, even we onmyoujis can't touch him. Because as much as I hate to admit it, our spirits aren't as pure as Rei's which the barrier considers harmful to him. Rei tones it down occasionally and sometimes, he even removes it completely. He does that most of the time when you're around."

Kai cocked his eyebrow.

"Right now, Rei's unconscious and I know I shouldn't have to tell you this but just to remind you, the enormous amount of sacred energy he usually keeps in check is freely leaking out of his body. Which means touching him now equals you turning to dust, even if you're a demon god."

Kai looked convinced and instead returned his attention to watching Rei's sleeping face.

"Oh and before you get any ideas, when you touched Rei when he was using God's Absolute Wall, you were only able to because Rei unconsciously allowed you to. If Robert didn't stop me then, I should've been able to do the same" Lee huffed.

"I thought you hated me. If you didn't stop me just now, you would've easily disposed of me without even getting your hands dirty."

"I know, believe me. Before I opened that door, I was tempted to do just that. Oh how wonderful my life would be without you" Lee threw his hands up sounding happy but his face didn't show it. He returned to scowling and cupped his face again.

"But then if I did that and Rei woke up, he would've felt devastated and he might've― no, he'd surely blame himself." Then the sight of Rei crying during the wall incident flashed back to him.

"I never want to see that kind of expression on him again."

On that note, Kai had to agree. There was a short moment of silence until Lee thought it was the right time to ask the question in his mind.

"Why… would you risk your own life penetrating that wall, for a human?"

"Because he's the only human who would wholeheartedly cry for us demons."

**TBC**

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Tell me what you thought of it :3**

**Next chapter will be on Friday [hopefully xD**


End file.
